


Dreams into Nightmares

by Freyafx2



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyafx2/pseuds/Freyafx2
Summary: A short story based off of Dreamcatcher's "What" MV.Enjoy!This is a stand-alone book.I originally posted this story on Wattpad. I am the original creator.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Sat in her room, Yoohyeon was strangely soothed by the sounds of the storm - The incessant rain pending like stones on her bedroom window and the fiercely howling wind whipping up the rain into its violent state.

She sighed and briefly closed her eyes, enjoying the chilly bite felt on her bare arms from her partially open window. It wasn't really good to have your window open during a storm but it was only slightly, though her grey-white curtains were billowed roughly by the wind.

Though the storm gave her no cause for fear, the darkness did and so she always kept her bedside lamp on when she went to sleep. Electricity bills were always more expensive, but she'd rather pay more money than be too scared to sleep.

On this particular night, her bedside lamp flickered worryingly, forcing Yoohyeon to see the scary shadows made by her desk and other furniture in the room.

Closing her eyes along slipping under the sheets, she thought of her usual happy memory to drag herself to sleep.

Her tenth birthday. A restaurant. Balloons. Presents. Food. Sweets. Friends. Parents. Light. Toys.

***

The restaurant was recently refurbished and was run by a family. Its theme was vintage, with old posters advertising bands like the Rolling Stones and others.

The floor had black and white tiles, and the seats were made of red fake leather that always felt cold to the touch. Despite the cold decor, the friendly staff made everyone feel at ease and it was Yoohyeon's favourite place to eat out when she was ten.

Her party was the best yet - All her friends attended, there was cake, she was given amazing presents and her happiness soared to new heights.

Though it was her tenth birthday, every time she had the dream, she was the age she was now. This dream was enough to calm her nerves and convince her that everything was alright.

As soon as she blew the candles out, the restaurant lights all turned off.

That wasn't a part of the dream...

***

SuA, Handong and Dami smirked at each other in the doorway to the main area of the restaurant. The lights were down. Now they could interfere with the dream.

And turn the dream into a nightmare...

With a snap of her fingers, SuA vanished all the children and parents, leaving Yoohyeon alone with her eyes screwed shut and the cake candles seeping smoke. She snapped her fingers again and the lights began to flicker intermittently.

"Wonderful." She said gleefully to the other two.

Dami adjusted her black rabbit mask, whose ears extended up to sharp points and the masks ended at their noses, "Let's start our havoc."

"What do we do with Yoohyeon?" Handong asked and tilted her head.

"Let her stay there. She won't do anything."

"'Cause she's afraid of the dark." Handong finished.

Stepping forward, Dami strew black and red confetti around the restaurant floor, the shades matching her blood red suit and pumps.

Handong unrolled the thick roll of caution tape and wound the end around a table leg before beginning to run crazily in different directions about the restaurant. She caught the tape on objects like the lights and till, creating a vast spider web of tape around the restaurant.

Out in the corridor of staff lockers, SuA placed a rocking clown toy in the middle of the corridor. She set it rocking and it continued to infinitely sway from side to side without any indication of stopping.

Brilliant.

SuA checked on Yoohyeon, dressed in a loose floral dress. She was curled up in a ball on the red leather seats, shivering and murmuring to herself.

Her fear fed into SuA's gleefulness, knowing that Handong and Dami felt the same, whatever they were doing.

It wouldn't be long before she changed...

***

It was night time in the city and in the outskirts, the family restaurant sat silent, though its lights were still on.

In the parking lot, Gahyeon and JiU looked at each other suspiciously.

"Someone's messing with Yoohyeon's dream." JiU said with furrowed eyebrows as she studied the restaurant in front of them.

Its outside walls were all grey and seemed to have an appearance similar to that of a gas station – An odd design feature.

Two clear glass doors led to the inside of the restaurant and were completely plain in their design.

"We need to stop them." Gahyeon agreed with a nod and adjusted her white tunic shirt, making sure her belt was tied tightly and the fabric from her half-sleeves hung freely. She also touched her hair, making sure the pin kept her hair on one side pulled back.

JiU watched her, fiddling with her own oversized red flannel suit, not saying anything until she stopped twiddling. "Finished?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Let's go." JiU entered first, quietly opening the glass door partially and slipped inside. She held the door for Gahyeon.

The corridor went three ways, each were long white corridors decorated with posters.

JiU pointed right.

Gahyeon pointed forward.

With serious nods, they headed off silently with haste.

***

Outside of Yoohyeon's house, Siyeon waited in impatient worry as the storm attacked her without pause with pelting rain and wind. Under the cover of her coat, she checked her phone for messages, but there was no reply from the absent Yoohyeon to her anxious messages asking how she was.

The seven of them – JiU, SuA, herself, Handong, Yoohyeon, Dami and Gahyeon had all gone to the same boarding school and they'd been through many strange experiences with each other, involving a seemingly vengeful spider. She didn't quite want to bring those memories back again.

All in all, they had been together thick and thin and now Yoohyeon was distracted and distant, SuA, Handong and Dami were acting odd and mean, and JiU and Gahyeon seemed suspicious of the three. And she, Siyeon was told nothing about these apparent feuds.

Which was why she was outside Yoohyeon's house like a loser at ten in the evening, intending to demand to know what was going on.

***

Down the right corridor, which appeared to be a staff-only area, not decorated with any signs apart from posters advertising the annual Christmas party that had already passed.

She opened the first door that wasn't a storeroom cupboard, and was greeted by a room of sand piled to mid-calf height.

In the centre of the room, she saw what looked to be a black book bound by a chain and a flower stood up beside it. And in the far corner of the room was a half-buried tiara.

Her curiosity piqued as well as the suspicion it may somehow be part of the girls ' attempts to corrupt Yoohyeon's dream, JiU waded through the sand as fast as humanely possible.

She also noted the room was devoid of anything but sand and the walls were blue with peeling wallpaper with white wall underneath.

JiU stopped a few centimetres from the book and bent down to pick up the tattered black books, bound with a dull silver chain like a parcel. Sealing the chain was a 3D skull, leering cheerfully into her eyes.

With a shudder, she averted her eyes and picked up the flower, noting its unusual dark blue and purple colour. It didn't look or feel fake and bore no fragrance.

Were they a part of SuA, Handong and Dami's plan?

Deciding to open the book later, she turned back to the door. In the doorway stood Dami in her red suit with her black rabbit mask.

"Catch me if you can." With no hurry, she turned and walked left.

"Hey!" JiU yelled and ran as fast as she could to the door, still holding the books and flower.


	2. Chapter 2

The corridor was empty.

She resumed her searching of each room until she saw at the end of the corridor was another corridor leading left. From there came the sound of clattering chairs.

"Gotcha." She whispered to herself and tip-toed hurriedly to the corner, dropping the book and flower. She'd pick them back up after.

Dami appeared to have stacked up all the spare wooden chairs from a storeroom and JiU saw her place one final chair in front of the stack, then she sat down to open the book in her hand.

"Hey!" JiU called to her, noting she'd taken off her mask.

Dami glanced up and carefully marked her page before she chucked the book into the pile of chairs.

"What?" She returned with a smile and crossed her legs.

"Why are you messing with Yoohyeon's dream?" She demanded.

"Dream? I'd say it's more like a nightmare now." Dami grinned and stood, gripping the back of the chair with one hand.

"I order you all the stop what you're doing. Doing this much...You'll corrupt her in real life!"

"That's our intention. And you have no right to interfere."

"Yoohyeon has been through enough without you three trying to hurt her too." JiU snapped.

"She's the reason our lives have been messed up in the first place., JiU. You can't pretend you weren't mad at her when she killed that spider of yours."

"This has nothing to do with the spider." JiU said adamantly. "What're you doing with the chairs?"

"I predicted you might turn up alone and try and stop us. So I planned to do this." Dami clicked her fingers and the chairs all rushed through the air towards JiU, who only had enough time to throw up her arms and protect her face before the multitude of chairs collided forcefully with her body.

***

Walking down the forward corridor alone, Gahyeon felt helplessly alone without JiU. She tried to convince herself that she could do it, that she could stop the three girls.

Gahyeon peeked into the main dining area of the restaurant by crouching under the caution tape across the doorway to enter.

The sight that greeted her was terrifying - The whole restaurant was a mess. Caution tape crisscrossed the room in a crude imitation of a spider's web which made Gahyeon's stomach turn sickeningly.

Black and red confetti smothered the few pieces of colourful confetti on the floor and the lights flashed sporadically.

And in the corner of the room, her dear friend Yoohyeon shivered uncontrollably and cowered back as if she faced unseen demons.

Gahyeon ran to her and put her hand on Yoohyeon's shoulder. The girl shied away from her touch, but she kept her her warm hand on her cold shoulder.

"Look at me." Gahyeon begged.

When Yoohyeon didn't answer, she gently put her hand under Yoohyeon's chin and lifted her head, staring into her eyes.

Not good.

Yoohyeon's eyes had always been brown, but now multiple flecks of darker colour had started to break through and her skin was sweating profusely and worryingly pale.

A huge clatter of something wooden close-by a made Gahyeon jerk away from her.

"What...?" Was that the sound of falling chairs?

She needed to find the girls. Now.

Backing reluctantly away from Yoohyeon, Gahyeon turned and ran back through the room, ducking under the threads of tape and out of the room.

She continued to speed up walking down the corridor. The door to the staff-only area was open and covered with more caution tape.

Hearing rattling sounds up the stairs in the area behind the door, Gahyeon walked up the stairs, avoiding a princess doll in the middle.

Up the stairs, the corridor flashed dark pink and white and was also strewn with confetti as well as ripped books.

At the end of the corridor by the row of stairs affordable lockers, she saw three figures, all wearing black rabbit masks. They were spray-painting across the lockers without a care.

Gahyeon approached them slowly, trying not to let them see her, but all their attention was focused on spray-painting.

Unwittingly, Gahyeon tripped on a rocking toy she didn't realise was there and stopped in her tracks only a few metres away from the girls.

SuA stopped spray-painting and turned, her eyes falling on Gahyeon.

"Heya." She greeted with a wave and grinned, dropping her spray can casually.

Handong and Dami stopped spray-painting as well.

"Why're you doing this to Yoohyeon?" Gahyeon asked with a tremble.

"Man, I've already been through this with JiU. Didn't realise there were two of you trying to help Yoohyeon." Dami crossed her arms and rolled her actions, the action looking odd with the rabbit mask.

"J-JiU? Where is she?" Gahyeon felt sick. Something must've happened to her.

Dami shrugged casually. "No idea. Why don't you leave us alone and look for her?"

"If I do that, Yoohyeon will be corrupted! A-and who knows what'll happen?" She stammered nervously. The three girls were creeping her out and with her heart wanted to abandon Yoohyeon as a lost cause and escape the dream.

"Don't you think she deserves this?" Handong asked. "We've all suffered because of her foolish choices."

"If anything, Yoohyeon's suffered the most! Horrible things have happened to her, yet you all act like this. What happened so suddenly?"

SuA stepped forward threateningly and shot her hand out, grabbing Gahyeon's throat but not squeezing it.

She gasped and froze, watching SuA's face with wide eyes and parted lips.

"You...should be careful." SuA warned, deathly serious.

Gahyeon's eyes found SuA's, whose pupils gleamed black like a spider's. It couldn't be...

"Leave now. Leave your friend. You understand? Interfere and we'll enter your dreams."

She nodded with a terrified jerk. SuA let go of her neck and Gahyeon stumbled backwards over the fallen toy.

"Bye!" Dami mockingly called with a cheeky wave.

With shame burning her cheeks, Gahyeon pelted back along the corridor and down the stairs, returning all the way back to the front doors. She opened them and sprinted off without a look back, running off into the darkness and out of the dream.


	3. Chapter 3

JiU twitched her hand, then opened her eyes with a flick and sat up slowly, pushing herself up on her hands and looking at her surroundings in confusion.

As she regained her senses, she recognised she was in the very parking lot of the restaurant.

Every part of her called with a complaint of throbbing pain she already knew about.

How much time had passed and where was Gahyeon?

Above her on the roof of the restaurant, she saw the figure of Yoohyeon. But something was different as Yoohyeon stared back coldly with only the slightest hint of recognition.

JiU stared back, eying her white blouse, black shorts and black floral tights. Finally, she looked closer at her face and saw the complete darkness of her eyes.

"No!" JiU mumbled, unable to tear her eyes away.

Her vision darkened and quickly took on the form of a person.

The person took their hands away as she lifted her head and turned to look at the shamefaced Gahyeon sat in the chair beside her.

"Thanks for getting us into the dream, mate." JiU thanked the man in front of them.

He nodded and stood. "What happened?"

"We failed." Gahyeon said with a look at JiU.

"I mean, what actually happened?"

"I tried to confront Dami and she knocked me out with an unnecessary load of chairs. She said they all blamed Yoohyeon for what happened to us. Gahyeon?"

"I found Yoohyeon in the restaurant when she was being corrupted. Her pupils were turning black. And I found all of them spray-painting. Then they, er, knocked me out."

JiU frowned and leaned back in her chair helplessly. "We've lost Yoohyeon to the spider."

***

In desperation, Siyeon tried the door to Yoohyeon's house, but to no avail. Why wasn't Yoohyeon answering her phone? Even if she was asleep, surely she would've answered her phone considering the amount of times she'd called.

"Yoohyeon!" She ranted in frustration and knocked her fist on the window of the door.

Peering through the frosted glass, she couldn't see any movement and considered breaking in.

There should be an innocent reason behind Yoohyeon ignoring her messages, but Siyeon couldn't think of one as she shivered slightly. The night was getting colder.

Almost predictably, it began to snow in the brief break in the storm, dusting her figure in white. 

What was Yoohyeon doing?

***

"What do we do now?" Handong asked as she returned from outside the restaurant. "She's changed."

"We wait." SuA said with disinterest.

"Why wait?" Dami asked impatiently and tapped her foot on the floor.

"We're trapped in the dream now. We should've woken when Yoohyeon changed, but we're still here, so let's wait. She may not be done." SuA replied.

"Fine." Dami walked off down the right corridor without a goodbye and looked into the room of sand. The book and flower were back in their spots and the tiara was burning smokily.

Satisfied, she headed to the pile of chairs, straightened one up and yawned before sitting down. "What're we waiting for?"

***

Handong leaned against the wall on the inside of the wide wardrobe and sighed, closing her eyes.   
She pulled her long white glove off and flexed her sweaty fingers.

Now they would wait.

Her eyes darkened, the whites disappearing under the blackness. With a wrenching moan, her head pulled back and she opened her mouth.

Handong panted as she felt something move inside her, in her mind, her soul. It needed to come out.

With another moan and retching cough, a striped brown spider's leg crept out of her mouth and clung heavily onto her plump red bottom lip. Its other legs drew out one by one until the head rested on her bottom lip and stared beadily with its multiple eyes. Its jaws moved cautiously.

With a strong push, the spider scuttled completely out of her mouth. Once it exited, Handong slumped back, perspiring profoundly.

She watched the spider with lidded eyes, fighting the nauseous feeling as it scurried heavily down her body and pushed the cupboard door open, leaving immediately.

Handong looked around the cupboard drowsily in confusion.

Where was she?

***

Three spiders crept together by the pile of chairs and by Dami's heaving body. One moved closer to another and slowly stepped into it, disappearing into it as the spider it stepped into grew in size. The process was repeated with the last spider until only a single spider, half the size of a person, remained.

Now it was time for the dream to end.


	4. Chapter 4

Yoohyeon rose up slowly, now sat in the middle of her bed. Something was different.

Behind her, the curtains were streaked with coloured liquid upwards as if it had been poured on upside down. The streaks pooled where the wall met the floor. The floor itself was also a blood red and there was a lack of furniture in the room apart from dark grained sand piled up in the corners of the room. And there, on the floor in front of her, Siyeon lay face down, blood matting her hair and clothes. Hysteria rose in her constricted throat.

Stop panicking.

A cold sensation took her head by surprise like brain-freeze. Her thoughts froze as if physically held by someone. Or something.

This wasn't reality. Reality couldn't suspend Joker playing cards in mid-air with no strings. She must be in another dream.

So she can just wake herself up.

NO

The word forced itself to the forefront of her mind and stopped her physically, leaving her unable to move as she sat on the bed.

The walls around Yoohyeon fell away until she sat on a bed in the middle of black nothing.

What was happening?

In front of her, a grotesque spider the size of a human materialised, its jaws moving with clicks and its body bobbing up and down. She didn't recognise it by its patterns across its back and legs, but by its menacing presence.

The eyes glimmered and its legs twitched experimentally.

The damn spider.

I control you now.

Her body stiffened and she stared forward fearfully at the object of her nightmares. If she could think, her mind would've wandered to the burning smell of its flesh and the magnifying glass she'd held.

Walls closed in on the bedroom again to make the room and obscured her vision of the horrific spider. But she still couldn't move, no matter how hard she strained. Her thoughts flowed more wildly than ever in her motionless body.

Help!

Her vision darkened again and cleared.   
She woke up in her bed. The storm still ravaged outside.

But it was not her pulling herself out of bed and stretching calmly. Yoohyeon yelled at her brain to order her body with her control, but her body continued to move without her controlling her actions.

Who was moving her body?

...The spider?

The mere thought terrified her. The spider was inside her. In her head! Controlling her!

Shut up.

An invisible vice gripped her thoughts and threw them from her head. Each time a thought crossed her mind apart from fear, it was instantly pulled away from her grasp.

The doorbell rang, pealing through the house. "Yoohyeon!" Siyeon yelled angrily from outside. "You better bloody answer me!"

No, Siyeon!

Slowly, she walked across the room, picking up the snow globe on her coffee table by the TV. Inside the globe was a clump of crystals rising outwards at angles. Glitter rained through the liquid, decorating the spires of crystal.

Yoohyeon nodded. "That's right. Stay silent, Yoohyeon. You'll...enjoy watching this."

"Yoohyeon!" Siyeon bellowed and banged her fist on the door.

"Coming." She said under her breath.

She unlocked the door with a firm twist of her wrist and pulled the door open.

"Siyeon!" Yoohyeon beamed. "What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"You can jolly well bet there's something wrong!" She exploded with an accusing stare at the silver-haired girl.

She smiled serenely and stepped out into the room, closing the door behind her. "Sorry, my phone's been on silent because I wanted a nap."   
"You..." Siyeon couldn't stay angry at Yoohyeon for long and embraced her, her coat transferring rain water onto her dress. "What's been going on with you, Yoohyeon? You've been distant and hard to talk to—on second thoughts, can we have this conversation indoors? You're going to be sopping wet. My clothes are already pretty damp."

Siyeon, run!

Yoohyeon hefted the snow globe in her palm, staring at it with a small smile.

"Yoohyeon?"

Her eyes flicked up to Siyeon with malicious delight and her hand holding the snow globe careened into the side of Siyeon's head.

She stumbled to the side with a shriek of terror and confusion, clutching her head.

"What're you doing?" She shrieked.

She lunged forward and grabbed Siyeon's wrist in a fierce grip. Without a moment's hesitation, she smashed the globe down again. And again.

Siyeon wilted to the ground with a weak cry, lying on her side as the rain pattered unawares on and around her.

With one more blow, Siyeon was unconscious, but that was unsatisfying to the spider controlling Yoohyeon, though the blood seeping from Siyeon's head wound excited it, already tasting the iron tang of her blood in its mouth.

Why was the spider doing this?

You suffer the most through watching your friends suffer.

That's what it told her maliciously, as she banged her bleeding fist on the door of the red-walled room, trying to break free from the spider's grasp.

Yoohyeon raised her hand again and smashed the glass of the globe against the wall, leaving her holding the black base and sharp crystals jutting out of it.

No, no.

"Where should I go?" Yoohyeon sung as she crouched beside Siyeon, letting her watery blood seep between her toes. Her eyes ran up and down her body approvingly. "I'm a spider, Yoohyeon. Do you know how spiders eat?"

Yoohyeon still her struggling in the room of her mind. "N-no."

"We inject venom into our victims. It helps to break them down. Then we chew with our jaws. Then we swallow."

"Stop it!" She screamed to the room and slumped weakly against the door. "What do you want?"

"I want you to suffer for killing me, my physical body." Her hand fingered her gums, where large serrated spider's teeth replaced her normal teeth.

"Please, no!"

"I'll eat her, and when you wake, it'll be you..." Yoohyeon bent over Siyeon and bit lustily into her neck, injecting the venom into her bloodstream.

"Where should I eat first, Yoohyeon? Her head? Her heart?"

"Please no..."

Yoohyeon reached her hand holding the crystals out. "Say goodbye."


End file.
